


Вопрос доверия

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Still Life Action
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: У Майкрофта Холмса полно конспиративных квартир и знакомых параноиков, но, когда он действительно хочет отдохнуть, он приходит в место, в безопасности которого уверен больше, чем на сто процентов…
Kudos: 3





	Вопрос доверия

Девушка быстро открыла дверь в квартиру и зажгла свет. Привычка брала своё: даже после тяжёлого дня, за который надо было, в числе прочих обязанностей, постараться не забыть собственное имя (сегодня — Ариадна), ритуал возвращения домой исполнялся до последней детали, на уровне рефлекса. Открыть дверь. Зажечь свет. Обойти квартиру, быстро, чтобы в течение сорока пяти секунд, которые начнёт отсчитывать датчик, среагировавший на открытие двери, успеть проверить помещение на наличие посторонних и отключить сигнализацию.

Ариадна мысленно отсчитывала секунды, обходя одну комнату за другой. Коридор — чисто. Гостиная, спальня — чисто. Ванная комната, кухня, балкон — чисто. Кабинет…

Ход мыслей Ариадны застопорился.

В её кабинете стоял небольшой диванчик — исключительно для того, чтобы в свободное время в комфорте просмотреть почту. Спать на нём девушке приходилось только в те сумрачные дни, когда не было сил дойти до спальни и случалось отключаться прямо за чтением новостных сводок. Проще выражаясь, диванчик был маловат для того, чтобы вытянуться на нём в полный рост — даже в случае Ариадны.

Почему-то её шефа это не смутило.

Во всяком случае, Майкрофт Холмс умудрился расположиться на данном предмете меблировки как-то наискось — и не выглядел при этом сколько-нибудь неуютно. Ариадна сморгнула, но наваждение никуда не пропало. В её квартире, на её вопиюще малокалиберном диване посапывал во сне человек, которого за глаза звали «Британским правительством». Как будто так и было задумано с самого начала.

Не то, чтобы Майкрофту Холмсу не к кому было бы пойти переночевать. Была потрясающая одноглазая брюнетка, правительственный специалист по подрывным работам и разработке компактного оружия. Была таинственная бывшая жена, ныне занимавшая неприметную должность в британской разведке — Ариадна видела её только на двух фотографиях и была впечатлена способностью этой женщины к маскировке собственного прошлого. Была до смертоубийства странная, перманентно красившая волосы в зелёный цвет дама, откликавшаяся на «леди Флоренс» и лично разработавшая почти все системы слежения, шифрования данных и разграничения уровней доступа, которыми пользовался Холмс. Был, в конце концов, весьма симпатичный готический параноик по имени Адам, виртуоз в области сбора и фальсификации компромата, которого завербовали на памяти Ариадны и который смотрел на шефа, как на бога. И все они отнеслись бы к перспективе заполучить мистера Холмса в качестве ночного гостя, мягко говоря, с восторгом. Адам бы уже открывал шампанское и расчехлял фейерверки, не иначе.

Но почему-то мистер Холмс пренебрёг всеми перечисленными вариантами.

Ариадна, секунду потратив на безмолвное созерцание спящего шефа, молча отключила сигнализацию, скинула туфли и тихонько ушла переодеваться. Ей нужно было время, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию.

За время, которое ушло у Ариадны на душ и фокус с переодеванием, шеф никуда не делся. Собственно, он даже не изменил позы: по-прежнему лежал по диагонали, примостив голову на подлокотнике дивана и вытянув ноги, так, что непривычно грязные ботинки приходились как раз на одно из любимых завихрений узора на ковре в кабинете Ариадны. Стоило отметить, что непривычными были не только грязные ботинки. Непривычными были зацепки и порезы на дорогом пиджаке, который теперь годился разве что бездомному клерку. Девушка осторожно шагнула вперёд и потянула носом: запах гари, едва уловимый, но различимый довольно ясно, ей не почудился.

Ариадна шагнула ещё ближе и, секунду поколебавшись, наклонилась и осторожно понюхала шефа. 

От Майкрофта пахло гарью и чуть-чуть… аммиаком? Похоже, но не то. Едва ощутимый аромат пачули, миндаля и кофе можно было списать на парфюм, которым пользовался мистер Холмс — на взгляд Ариадны, сладковато, но приемлемо. Приторность скрадывалась за счёт самого Майкрофта; в сочетании с его собственным запахом аромат не казался неприятным. Последней нотой в общей картине был доминирующий, резкий запах сгоревшего пороха. Он был даже сильнее запаха гари.

Ариадна, выпрямившись, отступила от шефа, анализируя полученную информацию. Сегодня он много двигался, стрелял и был в пределах досягаемости взрыва на основе дихромата аммония. Вероятно, сорванные переговоры. Очевидно, скрывался от слежки. Логично, что выбрал максимально защищённое от прослушивания и несанкционированного проникновения убежище.

Её квартиру.

И, судя по тому, как он спокойно спал… нет, судя по тому, как он _беззаботно дрых_ на её диване, он чувствовал себя здесь в абсолютной, полностью проконтролированной и обеспеченной по всем фронтам безопасности. Ариадна с запозданием уличила себя в том, что совершенно неконтролируемо начала расплываться в неприятной усмешке.

Майкрофт думал, что у него всё под контролем.  
Наивный.

~~~

Кофеварка хищно захрипела, выплёвывая в чашку с утренним капуччино взбитое молоко. Девушка, расправив манжеты на строгой чёрной блузке, секунду поразмыслив, достала из буфета вторую чашку. Звук шагов собственного начальства она не могла спутать ни с чем.

— Сколько сахару, мистер Холмс? — самым невозмутимым тоном, на какой только была способна, осведомилась девушка, обернувшись на этот звук.

— Два кусочка, — сипло сказало начальство, усаживаясь за кухонный стол и адресуя ассистентке максимально вопросительный взгляд.

— Аврора, — подсказала девушка, программируя кофеварку на ещё одну порцию.

Майкрофт хмыкнул, оценив иронию.

— Позволь уточнить один момент… Аврора, — протянул он, поправляя воротничок рубашки и каким-то непостижимым образом умудряясь казаться в меру царственным даже здесь и сейчас, на кухне у ассистентки, в прожжённом пиджаке и с романтической утренней щетиной. — Насколько я помню, я засыпал в одиночестве… 

Вопросительная интонация оставила невысказанную фразу повиснуть в воздухе.

— Я подумала, что вам может стать неуютно в незнакомом месте, — с тщательно отмеренной долей холодности изрекла Аврора под аккомпанемент новой серии предсмертных хрипов со стороны кофеварки. — И сочла нужным принять меры.

— Настолько крайние? — приподнял одну бровь Майкрофт.

— Я бы не сочла их крайними, мистер Холмс. С точки зрения психологии поведения…

Судя по выражению лица Майкрофта, он прикидывал, когда Аврора уже наконец не выдержит и засмеётся.

— …данные меры представлялись мне достаточно логичным…

Майкрофт вежливо приподнял брови.

— …и научно обоснованным действием, — стоически не теряя лица, продолжала Аврора. — Также полагаю, что вы не станете оспаривать эффективность и результативность моего решения.

— Отнюдь, — деловым тоном признал Майкрофт.

Аврора, закусив нижнюю губу, поставила перед шефом чашку с кофе. Долгих, бесконечных восемнадцать секунд выдерживала пристальный взгляд Холмса-старшего. И наконец со вздохом достала из-за кофеварки конверт из плотной бумаги и положила перед шефом.

Майкрофт с интересом вытряхнул на стол несколько «полароидных» снимков.

— Вот этот кадр даже симпатичный, — с минуту помолчав, признал он.

— А мне вот этот нравится, — выдавила Аврора, указывая на соседнюю фотографию. Через её самоконтроль уже просачивалось утробное похрюкивание, которое она была не в состоянии сдерживать.

— Надеюсь, это единственный экземпляр? — раскладывая снимки по столешнице, деловым тоном поинтересовался Майкрофт.

На этом этапе Аврору прорвало. Смехом это было сложно назвать; девушка в изнеможении беззвучно всхлипывала лицом в стол, предусмотрительно отставив кофейную чашку, чтобы не расплескать свою порцию. Майкрофт театрально вздохнул, собирая снимки и складывая их в конверт.

— Милая Аврора, — сочувственно погладив ржавшую навзрыд девушку по волосам, проговорил Холмс, — ты не представляешь, насколько я благодарен судьбе за то, что твоя идея компромата сводится к накрыванию меня розовым пледом с орнаментном из сердечек и ромашек и подсовывании мне под бок плюшевого мишки.

Аврора что-то страдальчески прохрюкала, что можно было расценить, как благодарность за то, что её полёт мысли оценили по достоинству.

— Я не представляю, откуда у тебя плед такой расцветки, — продолжал вкрадчиво вещать Майкрофт. — И я искренне считаю, что, если бы все мои недоброжелатели прониклись твоими идеями, этот мир был бы наивно мил, как на полотнах примитивистов. Но я ни за что не поверю, что ты не сделала себе копии.

Аврора неразборчиво всхлипнула, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Майкрофт, покачав головой, убрал конверт во внутренний карман пиджака и отпил капуччино, пряча за чашкой собственную усмешку.

Только двадцать минут спустя, когда служебный автомобиль забрал шефа на какую-то из конспиративных квартир, чтобы тот мог привести себя в соответствующий очередной встрече на высшем уровне вид, до Авроры дошло, что он так и не попросил отдать ему копии «компромата». Это был жест такого безусловного доверия, что девушке на секунду стало страшно, а потом захотелось смеяться.

Майкрофт Холмс знал, кому доверять.  
Копий не было.


End file.
